Fetishes
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Okay girls, this weeks topic are Fetishes. Mai, would you share first?" Humour everywhere


**Author: I've got a whole lot of ideas just waiting to be written... wish I could write them all instantly, then it would make my job a lot easier. Oh well, enjoy! **

**-0-0-**

"Face it Natsuki, you do!" the redhead girl pointed over at the blunette in an accusing manner.

"I-I do not Nao!" Natsuki countered back, jumping from her seat with both fists at her side as she approached Nao.

"Alright, break it up lovebirds" before fists could be flying, the maroon haired girl intervened earning 'tsk' remark from the pair.

Natsuki took her seat next to a very excited honey brunette who eyed her with hungry crimson orbs.

"Arigato Mai" the honey brunette bowed her head over at the maroon haired girl before shuffling the papers in her hands. "Today's topic as you all know is 'Fetishes'. By of course we are talking about sexual Fetishes" everyone in the room blushed slightly at hearing this, although the honey brunette looked to be completely oblivious about it.

"We already know Shizuru, you don't have to remind us" Natsuki growled slightly, folding her arms in a defensive manner.

"Well then, we shall begin. Mai, what fetish do you have?" Shizuru asked calmly, already getting a tomato face from Mai.

"I-I don't really have one. Sorry" Mai waved her hands about in protest, trying to cover her blush.

"She does, it's a Loli fetish" all eyes turned to Nao who sat beside Mai before shifting back to Mai noticing the red on her face turning dark.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Mai yelled at the top of her voice at Nao who looked to be completely immune to it.

"A Loli fetish, as in young girls?" Natsuki sat there a little surprised by this but then directed her gaze towards Nao, narrowing her eyes. "Of course, that would explain"

"What's that suppose to mean, mutt?" Nao growled at Natsuki like a feisty cat in which it soon became a stare down.

"That's enough you two" Shizuru intervened this time, breaking the heated stare. "Now Nao, what is your Fetish?"

"Simple, nothing" Nao replied calmly.

"Ah-bullshit!" Natsuki muttered under her sneeze.

"Knee socks" all eyes shifted to Mai who sat there with a smile on her face before directing back at Nao.

"Maiiii" Nao whined, pouting as she retreated into a pouting child stage.

"Knee socks, wow. I never knew Nao was that pathetic" Natsuki whispered into Shizuru's ear, although it was loud enough to be heard by now.

"That's it, I'm gonna-" before Nao could take one step from her chair, she stared over at Shizuru who was glaring at her with a look that sent the young girl's soul cowering to the corner. "Just... fix my skirt up"

"That's better. Now Chie, what is your fetish?" Shizuru brought everyone's attention over to the couple happily making out.

"Oh sorry. Well I'd have to say a futa fetish" Shizuru was the only one who looked surprised at hearing this, mainly because she was the only one who understood what it meant. "How about you Aoi?" Chie turned lovingly to her partner.

"I'd have to say a food fetish, preferably melted chocolate" Aoi replied before picking up where she left off with Chie.

"Uh, you're both nuts" Nao grumbled, but the pair were too busy finishing a war of the mouths.

"Miss Yukino, would you please share with us?" everyone's gaze was turned to the mousy brunette sitting rather uncomfortably on the chair.

"Um..." an moment's pause from Yukino's lips. "Infant..." were there a cricket in the room now, it would've been chirping.

"As in a baby fetish, how does that work?" Mai asked, pondering at this.

"It's related to the Mai Otome Drama CD, in which one of the characters develops a baby fetish" all eyes directed at the cyan haired girl who just sat there emotionlessly.

"Okay, I have no idea on what you're talking about" Natsuki scratched her head before looking over at Shizuru issuing for the girl to continue.

"Very well, would Haruka-chan care to share with us her fetish?"

"Of course, my fitness record is-" the blonde sitting next to Yukino stood up only to be cut off.

"They said Fetish, not fitness Haruka" an awkward silence passed by.

"O-of course, I meant to say meganekko" the group went quiet.

"Meganeko, as in glasses?" Nao examined the young brunette next to Haruka taking the hint for her fetish. "I can see a resemblance, but how does Yukino's fit with Haru..." Nao's lime green eyes stared bluntly at Haruka's chest. Every girl in the room whose bust size failed to compare to Haruka's bust, stared in envy before patting their own chest.

"How interesting, Haruka" all eyes shot back to Shizuru who was wearing a pair of glasses earning a jaw drop from everyone.

"No use Shizuru, I'm only attracted to Yukino's glasses"

"Very well. Miyu-san, care to share yours?" Shizuru asked, shifting her eyes over at the cyan haired girl.

"Affirmative. My fetish is Kimonos, Yukata's to be precise" Miyu replied, sounding more relaxed than anyone else who has answered.

"That's rather... unusual. But how can that..." Yukino pondered at this, before a picture of a certain blonde haired girl whose close to Miyu came to mind. "You don't mean"

"You haven't done it with Alyssa yet, have you?" Natsuki asked, sounding a little more disturbed then worried.

"Of course not, Miss Alyssa told me to wait till she was sixteen before we would have sexual intercourse" Miyu just sat there quietly, ignoring the awkward moment.

"Too much info Miyu" came the flame haired woman who was restrained to the chair with chains.

"Natsuki, I do think chaining Midori-sensie to the chair is a bit too much" Natsuki just shook her head at Shizuru.

"Trust me Shizuru, she's still drunk from lunch time and if we let her go now, she'll do things to us that make your acts of sex look harmless" Natsuki whispered to Shizuru who looked rather surprised at hearing this.

"Very well Midori, what is your fetish?"

"Whooo, yeah! It's got to be cross-dressing all the way!" Midori cheered, rocking about in her chair earning sweat drops from the other girls in the room.

"Cross dressing? I thought it was older men" Haruka commented, grabbing everyone's attention. "Hey, I hear rumours too you know"

"Cross dressing, how interesting. How does Youko accustom to this?" Shizuru asked with curious eyes.

"When we do it, she sometimes dresses as the senior school boy or I'll dress up as the sexy builder –hic-" Midori replied, still sounding as drunk as ever.

"Curious. Natsuki, we now come to you" Shizuru's eyes averted to the side where Natsuki sat like a frightened child earning a puffy face from Shizuru in cuteness.

"I've got none"

"Yes you do mutt!" Nao called out, provoking the blunette.

"I don't!"

"If Natsuki doesn't tell us, I'll have to punish her tonight... without Mayonnaise" Natsuki turned pale at hearing Shizuru's threat.

"Grrr... Fine, it's furry, there happy?" the same cricket came back to chirp loudly.

"Furry as in animals!" Nao cracked up laughing at hearing this, picturing Shizuru dressed like a dog.

Natsuki gritted her teeth loudly, restraining herself from beating the crap out of Nao. "Shut up!" finally getting some silence, Natsuki calmed herself down. "You're last Shizuru, what is your fetish?"

"Do I have to say, it's..." everyone leaned in closely, all eager to find out. "School girl fetish!" Shizuru bursted out in reply, with small little fireworks going off in the background.

"She sure knows how to give an answer" Nao muttered. Everyone shifted their gaze at Natsuki who was indeed dressed in a school girl outfit, similar to Fuka's middle school outfits. "That would explain why she is dressed like that" Nao blushed slightly at Natsuki's skirt, noticing the lift revealed more of her legs. A small thud to the head was soon followed after by a jealous Mai.

"Thank you for sharing today girls, I now know what turns you on- I mean what you have desires for" Shizuru filed the papers, before taking Natsuki's hand. "Would anyone care to partake in our games later?" Shizuru asked in a cheerful manner, but Natsuki didn't look to eager.

"I'm in, coming Mai?" Nao asked, offering her hand to her lover. Mai of course, accepted it, giving Nao a quick peck on the cheek for fun.

"I would, but I've got to go feed Yukino now" picking up her girlfriend in a bride style, Haruka carried the blissful brunette away.

"I never knew Haruka could be so sexual" Mai commented to herself.

"We're in, but we shotgun on being on top" Chie and Aoi happily chimed in, although Shizuru seemed somewhat excited at hearing this.

"I'll have to ask Miss Alyssa if I am allowed to participate in your games" Miyu walked away leaving everyone to just shrug their shoulders.

"Very well, let's go then" and with that, everyone left... all but one.

"Hey, what about me? Come on girls, you can't have an orgy without me. Girls! Someone unchain me!" Midori screamed, trying to break free from her chair. "Come back my harem!"

**-End-**

**Omake: **

**Shizuru: (Stares at computer) Hey Natsuki, check it out, they have a page on facebook dedicated to the fanfiction of Mai HiME, in other words us!**

**Natsuki: Shizuru, there is more to the fanfiction of Mai HiME then just... come to think of it, it is kinda all about us **

**Author: Well, that's because you two basically own over 90% of all the stories as a pairing. **

**Shizuru: Awesome, ShizNat all the way! **

**Author: however, the group is open to all pairings of Mai HiME **

**Shizuru:... you dare say there is another pairing beside ShizNat? (Summons Kiyohime) **

**Author: N-no, I mean- **

**Shizuru: Kill him! (Watches as Kiyohime chases the author) Now, where were we Nat-? (Looks at the sign left in Natsuki's place) **

**Sign: Appearing in a NatNao story, be back soon. Love, Natsuki **

**Shizuru: NatNao pairing, NOOOOO! (Dramatic music plays) I wonder who I can be paired up with? **

**End of Omake: **

**Author: Okay, I'll admit some of these fetishes are highly improbable, but then again, so are my stories :P There is indeed a page dedicated to the fanfiction of Mai HiME, the link is on my profile so be sure to check it out! Don't forget to read and review, I'm open to what you have to say!**


End file.
